


The Holy Rider

by ngeonger



Series: KR Ghost Finale Crackship/Rarepair Countdown [1]
Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ngeonger/pseuds/ngeonger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once, someone else was on Makoto's motorcycle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Holy Rider

Makoto was too stunned to be angry. Someone was already on his bike and all ready to ride with his helmet and leather gloves.

"Onari?"

Saying the someone's name out loud increased the surreal quality of it all.

"Yes, Makoto-donno!" Onari replied, raising his visor and showing Makoto the excitement in his eyes. "I refuse to be left trailing behind again and so I have renewed my license! There would be no leaving the rider behind!"

"Your license?"

Onari reached into the inner pocket of his bright orange robes (that really did not match Makoto's biking gear) for a small piece of rectangle and handed it to Makoto. Sure enough, the license bore a picture of Onari with a sterner expression and in a white collared dress shirt that Makoto has never seen him worn. Beside the picture was Onari's birthday and the address of the Daitenkuu temple. As he returned the license to Onari, Makoto admitted to himself that it looked way more legit than the license Makoto used when he first returned to the human world.

"What are you waiting for?" Onari threw the spare helmet at Makoto. "Takeru-donno and Akari-donno need us!"

The rarely used spare helmet for the bike's other passenger resembled a plain light blue kitchen bowl. Since trying to politely shove Onari off his bike would take more time than they have, Makoto decided against it as he clipped the spare helmet on his head and got on the seat behind Onari.

'A monk biker? What in the world?' He thought as he straddled his bike.

"Hey, is it really fine for you to ride a bike in those robes?" Makoto asked.

He had to hide that he was more concerned about looking cool over riding safe.

"It is perfectly fine!" The snap of Onari lowering his visor emphasized the fineness of it all. "Now hold on tight!"

Without the handlebars before him, Makoto was at a loss on where to hold on to when Onari reached behind him to grab Makoto's hands and pulled Makoto forward. Makoto crashed into Onari's back, inhaling the scent of Onari's sweat and the temple's sweet incense. He was barely upright again when Onari finished wrapping Makoto's arms around his waist.

"Onwards!"

Without another word of warning, Onari kickstarted the bike and sped out onto the main road. Makoto had no choice but to keep his hands where they were, hugging the person whom he thought was both the temple's pillar of support and its most unpredictable inhabitant.


End file.
